


Buffyverse fanart

by Biscaynian



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscaynian/pseuds/Biscaynian
Summary: Chapter 1. Spangel
Relationships: Angel/Spike (BtVS)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Buffyverse fanart

**Author's Note:**

> Watched BtVS and AtS during the lockdown, and realized it's surprisingly hard to find fanart of these two shows. What's up with that?

A scene inspired by [girlpire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpire/pseuds/girlpire)’s Spangel fanfic [Friday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865721/chapters/65549515), where Angel and Spike sit together by the L.A. harbor at night. It’s a beautifully written story--go give it a read!!

Angel's car is a 1959 Cadillac 62 from AtS season 5's "The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco". Thought the red would juxtapose nicely with the cool tones.


End file.
